Reclaiming Sanity
by AnyStories
Summary: Helga Pataki's best friend, Phoebe has died, and the only one there to actually understand and help Helga is Gerald. They come together as friends to get through the grief of losing someone close to them. What will happen as they start to spend more time together? Will they grow feelings for each other? (Btw I do not ship these two, it's just a fling )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: The Realization of Death

"Why do these things always happen to me?", asked an 11-year-old Helga. She was on the verge of tears after the heartbreaking news of her best friend, Phoebe's death.

It was just four days ago that the two of them were at the movies, and having a great day. Phoebe and her parents were going to her aunt's and had gotten distracted and drove off the side of a cliff. Helga had found out through Gerald, and even though they weren't on the best of terms friend wise they shared an hour of grieving.

Her phone started ringing, seeing it was Arnold, Gerald's best friend, she decided not to answer and swiped ' _decline_ '. She had not been to school in the past few days. She wasn't in the mood to keep up her bully facade. Her walls were slowly crumbling and she had no one to pick up the pieces. A few months ago her parents divorced, so she was living with her mother. Her mother, Miriam, was working as a lawyer now after she had gone to law school, so her mother wasn't home much. Helga sighed and walked over to her mirror taking in her depressing look. Her hair was in knots, her face was stained with tears, and she had dark bags under her eyes.

She decided tomorrow was the day that she was going to go back to school, she might as well go to take her mind off of the situation. She craned her neck to look at her clock seeing it was 8:30, she decided to take a shower, grab something out of the fridge to eat, and go to bed. As soon as she was in bed, she got comfortable and sleep soon took over.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **( This was just a Preview (; )**


	2. Chapter 2: How it happened

Chapter 1: How it happened.

Phoebe and her family were visiting her Aunt, and somehow they had driven off the side of a cliff. People had rumors going around that it was because an animal had run in front of them, or that they were looking at something, but there was one "rumor" that had gotten Helga's attention. It was that there was ice on the road and when they went to make a turn the car had slid and apparently there was a part of the metal fencing that wasn't there and the car had slipped through. There were also rumors that people had crashed at that same spot before, too. But Helga didn't care. She just wanted her best friend back.

 **Back to the story- Aka The next day.**

Helga woke up, yawned, and stretched upon her alarm going off. She threw the clock at her wall and heard it stop. She sighed in relief and got up, grabbing the clothes she had picked out the night before which consisted of just a plain black hoodie with white stripes on the sleeves, ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. She headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, wiped all her tear streaks away (which made her face look a bit better), put some concealer on, and got dressed. She brushed her naturally wavy hair and headed towards the kitchen to grab some toast and her backpack before heading towards the bus.

 _ **God. I hope people don't stare or ask any questions today**_ _._

She was soon met up with at the bus stop by Arnold, and Gerald. She hadn't talked to them in almost a week. They said 'Hello' and she just gave a small smile. The bus pulled up and they piled in. As soon as she had gotten inside the bus went silent. As she walked down the aisle of the bus and towards an empty seat. In the back. Alone. She had heard whispers and a few people glancing at her. _**I shouldn't have come**_ She thought to herself.

 **At P.S.118-**

Everyone stepped out of the bus and headed to their homerooms. Helga got into Mr. Simmons' classroom, set her backpack down, and laid her head down. She had her head down and didn't notice that everyone was staring at her. But the thing was. They were actually concerned about her for once. Especially a certain Football head and Tall hair boy.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **( Jeez, I haven't posted in forever. Sorry, it's short, but I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Next chapter in a week. I was going to post tomorrow but nvm lol)**


End file.
